Devices may include camera systems configured to monitor conditions exterior to the device. For example, camera systems such as security camera systems and vehicle camera systems may monitor a position of objects, may detect motion near the camera system, and/or may monitor road surface conditions. Since many devices operate in wet and/or dirty environments, such camera systems are often exposed to moisture, debris, and/or surface contaminants that may diminish a quality of an image produced by the camera system.